herofandomcom-20200223-history
Takahiro Mizuno
Takahiro Mizuno (水野 貴弘 Mizunō Takahirō) is a hero of Walkure Romanze: Shōjo Kishi Monogatari. About Greither Department major base in Winford school sophomore. Genius knight that has been touted as undefeated junior department of Jost in their native Japan since I was a child, but my in European home that to study in order to try to force had been active in a number of tournaments, a few years ago of the tournament In order Jost became difficult by the aftermath of serious injury in the final, was turning to base Greither to give up the way of the knight. From the observation force and many years of experience, it is excellent in that you read the state of behavior and horse opponent knight. Although proven little as Beguraita, the hidden talent Celia and Noel, it is about recognize also and Kyle, etc. Akane. Furthermore, Lisa only once at the root By teamed as Reina total Greither, the Reina you did not win to Lisa and to maximize the power of the knight such as put someone overwhelmingly until now such as, as also Reina himself asked to be want to become Greither mentioned Lisa reminiscent and I want you to become his base Greither. Such as other Beguraita makes progressing also take care of the fractious horse that does not Serve hand, without love pretty horse related to the competition. We remain sequelae in the leg, it is possible to horse riding and basic Jost, Jost of tournament level because it takes a burden on the legs, it can not be for a long time. If it is a short period of time to reverse, with a power of about fight in nearly neck and neck as well as the school's strongest Celia. Excellent appearance, also is popular regardless of gender to the gentleman is to show occasionally. While it is passed to admission to two years had fallen to drop out of the crisis not find partners is still, I met with the girl, to select her from feeling that you want support the girl, it is that it aims to champion both. The real reason they dropped knight is that "because I was scared that it would also betrayed around expectations" become apparent Mio route. In Mio and Celia route to recovery as finally himself knight, it is by the time leave the honors. "More & More" in Ayako also at the root, and the Back to the knight determination by the encouragement and advice of Ayako. Although the when Mio is Knight PC game version has become her Beguraita, it is not already in the TV anime. Although the horse is not particularly to its ownership, often ride a horse called "spring breeze". Gallery WRTakahiro.jpg Takahiro Mizuno 1.jpg Takahiro Mizuno 3.jpg Takahiro Mizuno 7.jpg Takahiro Mizuno 10.jpg Takahiro Mizuno 8.jpg Takahiro Mizuno 4.jpg Takahiro Mizuno 5.jpg Takahiro Mizuno 2.jpg Videos Walkure Romanze Episode 1 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 2 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 3 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 4 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 5 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 6 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 7 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 8 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 9 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 10 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 11 English Subbed HD Walkure Romanze Episode 12 English Subbed HD - (FINAL) External links Wiki * *Walkure Romanze Wiki Category:The Hero Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Knights Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Hybrids